Love sucks
by Sakurache
Summary: 42 - Si le titre vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est normal. Première partie en crossover avec Vampire Diaries. Plus spoiler sur le début de la saison 8 avec quelques modifications. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Love sucks**

Crowley se retrouva en un claquement de doigt sur le seuil de la chambre de Sara. Sam était là, assis sur le lit avec le visage d'un homme qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Une jeune fille était là également et le démon reconnut tout de suite la fille d'Amy à ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Il mit trente secondes pour se remettre de ce changement brutal puis demanda tout simplement :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

- Oncle Crowley...commença doucement Sara. Ne crains rien, tout va bien.

- C'est pas l'impression que ça donne. Amy vient de s'enfuir en me faisant une scène, et Sam à la tête de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu...

- Ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire, j'ai moi-même une chose à faire. J'aimerai que tu réunisses les gens dont nous avons parlé chez Bobby Oncle Sam, je vous y rejoindrai au plus vite.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre Sara...réagit Sam en se levant. Pourquoi as-tu laissé partir ta mère ?

- Tout deviendra clair en temps voulu. Maintenant va mon oncle, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr ma puce, chuchota Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester embrassa maladroitement Sara sur le front puis se tourna vers Crowley.

- Tu me suis ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Tu es invité, ajouta Sam à contrecoeur.

- Tu fais partie de notre famille Oncle Crowley, tu es impliqué dans ce monde, que tu le veuille ou non.

- Bien. Sache Sara, que tu as le caractère de ta mère, sourit le démon.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, touchée par ce qui était pour elle un compliment. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle disparut d'une façon que personne n'avait jamais vu ou entendu, dans un murmure de vent.

.../...

Elena Gilbert s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar à propos de Stefan. Son vampire de petit ami, d'ex-petit ami, avait repris ses anciennes habitudes. Et dans son rêve il aimait ça, pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus. Elena soupira et décida de se lever maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. Elle se changea et alla se coiffer dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son petit frère. D'ailleurs Jeremy dormait toujours. On était samedi alors Elena referma doucement la porte de sa chambre pour le laisser dormir. En descendant dans la cuisine, elle consulta son téléphone mais fut déçue : aucun appel manqué ou message de Stefan. Il y avait néanmoins un message de Caroline. Mais Elena décida de remettre à plus tard son écoute.

- Salut Ric, ça va ce matin ?

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester vivre avec les Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman était toujours le premier levé. Il faisait des efforts sur la boisson et essayait comme il pouvait d'être un adulte responsable pour eux.

- Heu...Elena...

- Tu sais, je voulais encore te remercier, de rester avec nous, poursuivit Elena en se servant du café.

- Je t'en prie. Mais je...

- ça va pas ? On dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit...

Soudain, un bruit de profonde inspiration retentit dans son dos. Elena se retourna lentement pour constater la présence d'une jolie rousse sur le canapé qui venait apparemment de se réveiller en sursaut et semblait perdue.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Elena en se retournant vers Alaric.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de faire je te signale...

- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Amy...Amy tout va bien. Vous êtes à Mystic Falls. Vous vous rappelez ? interrogea Alaric en s'approchant.

- Je me souviens de vous, répondit Amy en scrutant le visage du prof d'Histoire. Alaric.

- Oui c'est ça. Vous vous êtes évanouie après que nous nous soyons parlé...

- Et vous m'avez ramené chez vous ?! s'étonna la rouquine.

- C'est vrai ça Ric...

- Tout va bien. Elena tu peux me montrer où est l'aspirine ? Je crois qu'Amy en a besoin...

- Merci, murmura Amy.

Alaric et Elena se dirigèrent vers le couloir près de l'entrée. Amy n'était pas dupe : ce n'était pas pour lui chercher de l'aspirine, même si elle en aurait bien eu besoin.

- Ecoute Elena...

- On t'accueille et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? Ric tu peux pas être sérieux. Et si c'est...

- Un vampire ? J'ai vérifié avec la veine de Vénus. Et c'est pas un loup-garou non plus.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas simplement emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Elle avait pas de papier sur elle, pas de blessure externe...Je sais pas. Je sentais que la meilleure chose à faire c'était de la ramener ici.

- Bon alors allons lui parler. On peut pas laisser une inconnue seule ici.

Ric hocha la tête et les deux revinrent dans la cuisine. La dénommée Amy était accoudée au comptoir, une tasse de café dans la main et l'autre tenant sa tête douloureuse. En entendant qu'ils revenaient dans la pièce, elle se redressa et sourit légèrement.

- Je...Je me suis servie.

- Vous avez bien fait, dit Alaric.

- D'où venez-vous Amy ?

- Je viens du Kansas, à l'origine.

- A l'origine ?

- Je voyage beaucoup, répondit la jeune femme avant de boire une longue gorgée de café.

- Pour le boulot ? tenta Elena.

- Si on veut...Ecoutez, je vous remercie de...m'avoir accueilli chez vous pour la nuit mais je ne compte pas rester alors...

Amy posa sa tasse et voulut aller prendre son manteau toujours sur la canapé avant de sortir mais Alaric s'interposa :

- Attendez une minute ! Vous vous êtes évanouie, au milieu de la grande place, après être venu semble-t-il de nulle part, vous devez vous reposer...

- Je vais bien...Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. Vous ne me connaissez pas, je pourrais être quelqu'un de dangereux et je...

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Ça se lit dans vos yeux, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, il est vrai que nous avons tendance à...être méfiant.

Saltzman échangea un regard entendu avec Elena et Amy crut alors se souvenir d'où elle connaissait le nom de Mystic Falls. Elle avait entendu des choses sur cette ville, une ville peuplée de vampires et de loups-garou suivant les rumeurs mais des créatures un peu éloignées de celles qu'elle connaissait. Les vampires ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux et de sang volé dans les hôpitaux. Finalement, Amy s'approcha du canapé et s'assit sur le dossier à la place de partir. Elena se rendit compte de son manège qu'elle trouva suspect.

- Vous êtes plus que ce que vous nous dîtes...Vous savez n'est-ce pas...Vous connaissez Mystic Falls, affirma la jeune femme en avançant de quelques pas vers la chasseuse.

Cette dernière releva les yeux et scruta Elena puis Alaric. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance et de plus, une aide serait la bienvenue dans cette ville qui lui était de fait inconnue physiquement.

- En effet. Pour vous dire la vérité...Je suis un chasseur.

- Un chasseur ? Comme toi Ric ? S'étonna Elena.

- Vous êtes chasseur ? S'étonna à son tour Amy.

- Je l'étais. Je suis presque à la retraite maintenant...Je ne me doutais pas que...

- Les chasseurs sont plus nombreux que vous le pensez, ainsi que les créatures. Quelles sont celles que vous connaissez ici ? Demanda la rouquine même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Les vampires, les sorcières et les loups-garous...répondit Alaric.

- Les sorcières ? Vous ne devez pas vous en approcher, elles sont maléfiques...

- Pas ici ! S'écria Elena.

- Je vois...Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de fantômes ? De polymorphes ? Ou de...Léviathans ?

- Léviathans ? Non, rien de tout ça.

- Je suppose que les vampires d'ici les gardes à l'écart...J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur certains d'entre eux qui seraient...très humain...

- Ce ne sont pas uniquement des rumeurs. Je suppose que vous parlez des frères Salvatore ?

- J'ai entendu ce nom, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Questionna Elena, toujours méfiante. Si vous êtes là pour les chasser, autant vous dire que...

- Non, non, ne craignez rien. J'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Je vous laisse gérer vos vampires. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un...Un...démon.

- Démon ?

- Une autre créature dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler je suppose...

- Il a un nom votre démon ? Demanda Alaric.

- Asmodée. Il s'appelle Asmodée.

.../...

Kyle Bradley se décida finalement à se lever. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, quelques heures de sommeil étaient largement suffisantes après un rappel à la vie, Kyle se sentait en pleine forme. Il descendit l'escalier dans l'espoir de prendre un bon café mais le silence qui régnait dans la maison Singer le dérangea. Quelque chose clochait et quand il arriva dans le salon, il en eu la preuve : Crowley, Jacob et Balthazar étaient réunis dans la pièce faisant face à Sam assis au bureau de Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kyle en entrant.

- Amy a disparu, répondit Sam en se levant.

- Plus exactement, elle s'est enfuie...rectifia Crowley.

- Je sentais bien que ça allait arriver, soupira Kyle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, sa bonne humeur s'envolait déjà. Et si vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé ? Avant votre départ chez Crowley, je lui avais redonné le moral...

- Tu veux répondre Crowley ? Ironisa Sam.

- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça, c'était pour la protéger !

- Ah ba ça a bien marché...

- Messieurs...Voudriez-vous être plus clairs ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, les interrompit Jacob.

- Crowley savait que Sara pouvait en théorie ouvrir le Purgatoire et il n'a rien dit.

- Sara ? Attendez une minute, c'est pour ça que tu te renseignais sur la légende des 2 Messies ? Demanda Jacob à Balthazar. Sara est un messie ?

- Amy ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant...se défendit Balthazar.

- Je vois que la confiance règne toujours...où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Sam. Elle va nous rejoindre bientôt.

- Comment ça, "nous rejoindre" ?

- Sara a...Disons que vous devez oublier la petite fille de 4 ans. Elle ressemble désormais plus à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Et elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

- Rien d'étonnant quand on connait ses parents, réagit Jacob. Le processus est enclenché, je suppose qu'elle a déjà ressuscité quelqu'un ?

- Ça c'est moi, répondit Kyle.

- Je vois.

- Puisque tu as l'air si renseigné sur le sujet Jacob, pourquoi ne nous éclairerais-tu pas ? Grogna Balthazar en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Balthazar, et à aucun d'entre vous en fait. Je parlerais à Sara mais je ne l'obligerais à rien si c'est ça qui vous inquiète tant...

- Tu devras rendre des comptes à Amy...

- D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on pourrait se recentrer sur le sujet ? Amy a disparu, sans laisser de trace, peut-être a-t-elle eu des ennuis...

- Ou peut-être a-t-elle besoin de temps loin de tout ça, de vous tous ? Hum ? Entre un beau-frère incapable de lui faire confiance et qui ne voit en elle qu'une bombe à retardement, un démon fou amoureux incapable de se l'avouer et...Bon j'avoue n'avoir rien à dire pour Balthazar et le gentil Kyle.

- Va au diable Jacob ! réagit Sam.

- Même pas en rêve, renchérit Crowley en serrant les dents.

- Je préfère le Paradis. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un procès à organiser et que cette histoire de messies va compliquer les choses...Au sujet d'Amy, croyez-moi, elle peut se débrouiller seule. Quand elle voudra revenir, elle reviendra.

- Attends une minute Jacob, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'interroger Annabella ? demanda Kyle.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Et bien oui, après tout je suis un inspecteur expérimenté...Je sais que j'ai peu d'espoir face à un être si puissant qui n'a même pas craqué alors que son fils se faisait torturé à coté d'elle mais...J'aimerai essayé.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Jacob après une minute de silence.

- Jacob, tu pourrais au moins...commença Sam.

- J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, ok ? Maintenant, permettez.

Et le leader des super anges s'évapora comme il en avait l'habitude. Crowley se tourna brusquement vers Sam, comme s'il s'était retenu jusqu'au départ de Jacob.

- Je sais que j'ai une part de responsabilité là dedans mais Sam, je ne peux pas juste attendre qu'elle revienne...

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Questionna Kyle.

- C'est pareil ! Bon d'accord, je ne veux pas mais peu importe. Je suis sérieux, dans l'état où elle était, elle a très bien pu s'attirer des ennuis. Vous la connaissez comme moi, c'est sa spécialité...

- Calme-toi Crowley. J'ai jamais dit qu'on allait laisser les choses faire, c'est vraiment pas notre style.

- Bien, soupira le démon, heureux de cette nouvelle. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

- Amy a reçu un sms juste avant de partir de chez Crowley, une idée ?

- Ça devait être moi, répondit Kyle. Elle m'avait demandé d'enquêter avec Balthazar.

- D'enquêter sur quoi ?

- Amy avait reçu la visite de Meg il y a deux jours, répondit Balthazar.

- De Meg ? Répéta Crowley, étonné.

- Oui. D'ailleurs je croyais que tu la tenais sous bonne garde Crowley...Passons. Elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait l'aider et qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un certain Asmodée, continua l'ange.

Crowley frissonna et fit quelques pas pour s'écarter du groupe. Il leur tourna le dos pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir à quel point cette information lui faisait de l'effet. Les autres ne prêtèrent pas tellement d'attention à ça et continuèrent.

- Et vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda Sam.

- On avait une piste, en Virginie.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Hors de question ! réagit Crowley. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si vous avez trouvé où il est, vous avez dû trouver qui il est.

- Pas vraiment. En fait...commença Kyle.

- C'est de la folie, vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivants, et aucun ange, super ange ou messie ne pourra vous ramener si vous y aller...

- Mais c'est qui ?

Crowley fixa tour à tour le visage de Sam, Kyle et Balthazar. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, et disparut sans prévenir.

- Maudit démon ! Grogna Balthazar alors que Kyle et Sam échangèrent un regard.

Ils allaient devoir bien s'organiser pour tout gérer, leur vie était devenue pire qu'un champ de bataille.

.../...

Damon Salvatore rentrait juste de sa nuit mensuelle d'approvisionnement. L'hôpital de Raleigh était à des kilomètres de Mystic Falls, jamais personne ne ferait le lien avec les vampires d'ici. Et puis il n'avait pris qu'une quantité suffisante, les génies de Raleigh mettraient déjà plusieurs jours à découvrir le vol. Au moment où il franchit la porte de l'ancienne pension, il sut que quelque chose avait changé. Il posa sa glacière remplie de poches de sang dans l'entrée et s'avança prudemment vers le living-room. Un grand blond lui tournait le dos, scrutant la cheminée.

- Cette cheminée est une véritable oeuvre d'art...Etes-vous un connaisseur d'art, Monsieur Salvatore ?

- Ah mais ce n'est pas juste. Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je n'ai aucune foutue idée de qui vous êtes. Et en plus, vous êtes dans ma maison.

- Oh excusez-moi, je suis Asmodée, répondit-il en se tournant vers le vampire. Ravi de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance.

- Désolé mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui vous échappent, Monsieur Salvatore.

Damon s'interrogeait sur le sens de cette dernière phrase quand les yeux de l'homme virèrent au noir profond.

- Nom de dieu...Vous êtes quoi ?

- Un démon. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il n'existait que des vampires et des loup-garous ? Vous en êtes très loin.

- Un démon donc, dit Damon en croisant les bras avec un semblant de désinvolture. Et vous venez...

- De l'enfer, oui. Enfin, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis quelques siècles.

- Et je parie que vous êtes une sommité dans votre domaine...

- On peut dire ça.

- Dans ce cas, je dois avoir gagner le gros lot...Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Mystic Falls ?

- Mais vous, Damon. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Ben voyons. Vous croyez que je vais aider un parfait inconnu, une créature dont je ne connais même pas les caractéristiques, comme ça ? Vous m'avez certainement confondu avec mon adorable frangin.

- Stefan est occupé à ce qu'il parait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez au sujet de mon frère au juste ? Demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh pas mal de choses...Ou peut-être tout. Et croyez-moi, votre frère est plus près que ce que vous pensez.

- Oui bon, peu importe. Il nous a bien fait comprendre que c'était Klaus son nouveau meilleur ami à présent...

- Et ça vous...ennuie ? Il est de notoriété publique que vous convoitez sa petite amie...

- Si vous essayez de me mettre à l'aise pour que je vous aide, c'est raté.

- Ecoutez, je suis sûr que l'on peut s'entendre. Il y a...un danger qui est arrivé en ville.

- Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

- Je le serais, si vous m'aidez.

Damon scruta de son regard bleu le démon Asmodée qui souriait légèrement. Il avait un visage de saint pour un démon, il semblait digne de confiance. Pourtant, le vampire avait l'habitude de se méfier de ce genre de personnes. Mais si il disait vrai, si un danger menaçait Mystic Falls...

- D'accord, je vous aiderai. Dans la mesure de mes moyens bien sûr.

- Bien sûr...répéta Asmodée en allant se servir un verre de whisky.

- Alors...C'est quoi ce danger contre la ville ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela menaçait la ville...

- Alors qui ?

- Mais vous. Et votre amie Caroline Forbes. Peut-être même le loup, Tyler Lockwood et la sorcière, Bonnie Bennett.

- Vous êtes très bien renseigné.

- Toujours.

- Donc les créatures sont menacées...

- Un chasseur a débarqué en ville. Plutôt une chasseuse.

- Une chasseuse ?

- Très entraînée, avec des pouvoirs dont vous n'avez pas idée. Elle traque les créatures de votre espèce depuis presque 10 ans. Et elle parvient toujours à ses fins.

- D'accord...Où est-ce que je la trouve ? Comment je l'empêche de nous faire du mal ?

- Chaque chose en son temps Monsieur Salvatore. Je cherche quelque chose moi aussi, un objet très rare et surtout très important pour moi.

- Mais encore...

- Je suis certain que vous connaissez bien le lieu où il se trouvait jadis. L'ancienne église, là où était supposé brûler Katherine Pierce et les autres vampires en 1864.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam s'était finalement endormi appuyé sur le bureau de Bobby après une longue nuit sans sommeil. Sara n'était pas réapparue. Kyle, Sam et Balthazar avaient finalement décidé qu'il était mieux que l'ange reste au Paradis près de Jacob pour surveiller l'avancée des préparatifs du procès d'Annabella, pour qu'ainsi ils ne soient pas mis à l'écart. Et puis il y avait Amy. Sam était partagé. D'un coté, Jacob avait raison, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle était plus forte que la plupart des gens qu'ils connaissaient, lui inclus. Il était peut-être temps de la laisser respirer, de lui prouver qu'il lui faisait confiance et ainsi elle reviendrait quand elle serait prête. Mais en même temps, c'était Amy, son amie, sa belle-soeur, sa soeur même. Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, après ce qui était arrivé à Dean, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Dean...La même question se posait pour son frère, que devait-il faire ? Laisser les choses faire...C'est ce que lui avait dit Kyle une fois, peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire. Sam dormait d'un sommeil léger et il sentit soudain de fines caresses dans ses cheveux. Il sourit légèrement et se redressa lentement, sachant pertinemment qui il allait trouvé à ses cotés.

- Stacey...

- Pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai assez dormi...

- Mais bien sûr. Où est Kyle ?

- En ville je crois...Il devait contacter son commissariat, entre autre. Et toi ça va ?

- Hum...Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Ça va aller...On va s'en sortir, comme toujours.

- C'est pas ce que tu semblais dire tout à l'heure...Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas écouter aux portes mais...C'était trop important.

- Tu as raison. J'aurais dû t'inclure mais Sara m'avait donné une liste précise et...

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en Sara. Je crois qu'elle a une image plus complète que nous pour gérer tout ça. Et puis...C'est bien une Winchester.

- Ça c'est sûr, ricana Sam. Elle va nous torturer, tout comme sa mère...

- Je ne te torturerais jamais Oncle Sam.

Sara venait d'apparaître dans le même bruit de vent que Sam avait entendu chez Crowley. Elle était droite, digne. Elle paraissait lointaine, surréaliste et en même temps émanée d'elle une telle bonté que s'en était troublant.

- C'était de l'ironie Sara...Tu en as mis du temps.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je suis là à présent.

- As-tu parlé à Jacob ?

- En effet et ne t'inquiète pas. Malgré ce que vous semblez tous penser, Jacob est quelqu'un de bien. Il lutte pour nous, c'est un bon leader. Il me soutient.

- Dans quoi au juste ? Demanda Sam en se levant, soudainement inquiet.

- Je vais suivre mon destin mon Oncle. Je serais Son apprenti et un jour viendra où je Lui succéderai, pour le bien des hommes et de ses autres créatures.

- Sara...soupira le cadet des Winchester. Tu as pensé à l'autre messie ?

- Bien sûr mais je ne crains rien. Je sais que c'est mon destin et je saurais faire face.

- Ta mère...

- Oncle Sam, tu dois avancer.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ce n'est plus ton problème désormais, tu dois sortir de tout ça, tu dois avancer.

- Hors de question. Je ne laisserai jamais Amy ou Dean...

- C'est eux qui t'ont laissé tomber.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'un an, un an seulement ! Si dans un an tu veux revenir, repartir à la chasse ou que sais-je, je te soutiendrais mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin que tu vives ta vie, sourit la jeune fille. Tu mérites le bonheur d'une vie paisible et toi aussi Stacey. Tous les deux, je ne veux plus que vous vous souciez de ce monde, c'est mon rôle à présent.

Sam et Stacey étaient ébahis parce qu'ils entendaient. Ils ne réagirent même pas quand Sara s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de Stacey. Elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux et une lumière blanche apparut aussitôt au-dessus d'elles. Le phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes puis tout redevint normal, à une exception près.

- Je viens de bloquer tes visions Stacey...

- Mais...

- Tu as bien servi. Je sais qu'au fond, tu n'as jamais voulu qu'elles reviennent...C'est ta récompense.

- Merci...Sois bénie Sara, réagit Stacey en s'agenouillant immédiatement devant le messie sous le coup de l'émotion.

- M'obéiras-tu mon Oncle ?

- Qui va gérer Crowley ? Et les super anges ?

- Sam ! Bon sang, tu vas l'écouter ? S'écria la médium en se relevant. Ce n'est plus ton problème désormais, tu dois lâcher prise...C'est ce que Dean aurait voulu.

- Stacey a raison.

- Très bien...soupira le cadet des Winchester. Un an. Jour pour jour, dans un an.

- Parfait.

- J'ai juste...une question.

- Kyle va retourner à Salem, commença Sara comme si elle avait lu sa question dans son esprit. Il sera protégé, personne ne connaîtra son rôle dans tout ça. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que Balthazar ne soit jamais plus jeté du Paradis. Il aura l'intendance des super anges avec mon aide tant que Maman ne sera pas de retour. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur le reste.

Sam s'approcha lentement de sa nièce et lui prit les mains. Sara fut surprise par ce geste et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la seule famille de sang qui lui restait. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que Sam rassemble ses idées et trouvent ses mots.

- Sara...Je voulais que tu saches...Je suis très fière de toi. Tes pères l'auraient également été. Et je sais que quand ta mère reviendra elle le sera aussi. Elle ne t'a pas abandonné Sara. C'est le reste qu'elle a fui mais certainement pas toi. Elle t'aime, on t'aime tous.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la si forte Sara qui jusqu'alors n'avait que peu montrer d'émotions humaines. Elle était émue et très touchée. Son oncle lui essuya la joue.

- Merci...Je t'aime aussi Oncle Sam. Merci.

.../...

- Est-ce que vous allez me dire où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Amy en suivant Alaric dans un champs d'herbes hautes quelques heures après la conversation entre Sara et Sam. Il n'était pas loin de midi.

- Votre démon, Asmodée, il a pris contact avec mon ami, Damon Salvatore.

- Le vampire ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, il serait à la recherche d'un objet religieux qui se trouvait dans l'Eglise de Mystic Falls en 1864.

- Je suppose que cette Eglise n'est pas celle du centre-ville ?

- Bien sûr que non, ça serait trop facile. Cette église-là a été brûlé en 1864 justement. Cet évènement était supposé anéantir les vampires qui devenaient trop nombreux en ville à cette époque...

- L'histoire de Katherine Pierce, Elena m'a raconté...

- Effectivement. Nous sommes presque arrivés sur les ruines.

- Je comprends toujours pas...L'objet que cherche Asmodée, quel qu'il soit, doit avoir disparu...Fondu dans l'incendie ou volé...

- D'après Asmodée, l'objet est magique et il se serait enfoui dans la terre de lui-même quand il a senti le danger. Je sais, c'est tiré par les cheveux.

- J'ai connu pire...Et à quoi il sert ce truc ?

- Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, comme tu t'en doutes.

- Ouais...Est-ce qu'on sait à quoi il ressemble au moins ?

- Ça non plus j'en ai aucune idée.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre là-bas ?!

- Asmodée y sera.

Amy s'arrêta brusquement. Certes, elle cherchait Asmodée mais elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Elle ne savait rien du démon à part que Meg était troublée par lui. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir quoi lui dire quand elle l'aurait devant lui.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Interrogea Alaric en s'arrêtant à son tour.

- Je crois...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi on doit s'attendre...Mais je pense qu'il est fort et très dangereux. Si jamais ça tourne mal...

- On est deux chasseurs et un vampire de plus de 160 ans, on peut faire face.

- Ça j'en doute. Ça se voit que tu n'as encore jamais eu à te battre contre un démon.

- Tu m'apprendras, sourit le prof d'histoire. Il faut bien une première à tout. On y va ?

- Bon d'accord, sourit Amy après une minute de réflexion. Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent encore environ 500 mètres et arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu où tout a commencé. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de ce qu'avait été l'église de Mystic Falls en 1864. Le terrain était dégagé et les chasseurs purent voir que Damon et Asmodée étaient déjà présents. D'ailleurs, ils étaient déjà repérés, les deux créatures attendant qu'ils s'approchent d'avantage.

- Amy Winchester...Enfin j'ai le plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Winchester ? Tu m'as pas dit qu'elle s'appelait Woods ? Demanda Damon Salvatore à Alaric.

- C'est ce que je croyais...

- On en reparlera...répondit Amy entre ses dents à Ric. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Asmodée. Asmodée...J'aimerai dire que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mais ça ne serait pas la vérité...Quant à vous, vous devez être Damon.

- Charmé, répondit le vampire en lui faisant un baise-main dragueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda le démon.

- Je crois que vous le savez...Vous m'avez envoyé Meg. Elle n'est pas venue toute seule, c'est vous qui me l'avait envoyé.

- Vous êtes très perspicace...Les rumeurs qui circulent sur votre intelligence ne sont pas erronées. Celles de votre beauté non plus.

- Ça suffit les flatteries. Vous vouliez me rencontrer, je suis là alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Chaque chose en son temps chère amie. Il y a d'abord quelque chose que je dois récupérer...

Asmodée s'avança au milieu de ce qui avait été l'emplacement de la nef de l'église et ouvrit ses mains devant lui, paumes vers le sol. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à incanter dans une langue qu'Amy n'était pas sûr de reconnaître complètement, de l'ancien égyptien peut-être. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes puis soudain, un monticule de terre apparut et en sortit une sorte de grosse pierre qu'Asmodée récupéra aussitôt dans sa main.

- Oh mon dieu...

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amy ? Demanda Alaric.

- J'ai déjà vu ça. C'est une parole de Dieu...

- Et encore un 10/10 pour Madame Winchester...

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule...Pourquoi vous vouliez récupérer ça, hum ?

- Pour pas que votre petit ami Crowley la récupère...

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que Crowley vient faire là-dedans ? Demanda la chasseuse, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Vous posez vraiment la question ? Il y a là-dedans le moyen d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer...Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis de votre coté, du coté des humains. Il y a bien assez de démons incontrôlables sur terre, je ne permettrais pas que Crowley leur permette d'aller et venir librement.

- Il ne ferait jamais ça...murmura Amy, à moitié convaincue.

- Vraiment ? Il ne vous a jamais menti auparavant ?

Amy ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Asmodée poursuivit :

- Vous pouvez encore choisir de faire les bonnes choses Amy...

- Attendez une minute, comment vous savez ce qu'il y a là-dessus ? Seul un prophète peut lire ça...

- C'est moi qui l'est caché, des siècles auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui cette cachette n'est plus sûre. Crowley a déjà un prophète et il se rapproche...

- De quoi vous parlez...

- Je crois que vous le connaissez...Un certain Kevin Tran.

- Vous mentez ! Cria Amy.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même...

En effet, en se retournant, la jeune femme put constater que Crowley venait d'apparaître.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! réagit Damon.

- Je crois que vous devriez y aller tous les deux, conseilla fortement Amy à Alaric et Damon. Attendez-moi à la voiture.

- Hors de question !

- Fais ce que je te dis Alaric, s'il te plaît.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, ajouta Asmodée pour Damon.

- Très bien, si c'est l'avis de la majorité...répondit le vampire.

- On va pas la laisser comme ça ?! Dit Alaric entre ses dents.

- Croyez-moi Monsieur Saltzman, Amy peut très bien se débrouiller sans vous. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point...

Alaric n'était toujours pas convaincu malgré l'insistance du démon mais un échange de regard avec Amy lui fit comprendre que c'était la vérité. A contrecoeur, il accepta de s'éloigner.

- Très bien...On va t'attendre Amy.

- Parfait.

Les démons et la chasseuse attendirent que Damon et Alaric disparaissent de leur champs de vision avant de continuer leur petite conversation. Crowley s'approcha enfin d'Amy et d'Asmodée. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit à nouveau frissonner. Il allait devoir jouer serrer pour la récupérer, il pouvait lire le doute dans ses yeux.

- Asmodée...ça fait longtemps.

- Trop longtemps Crowley.

- C'est vrai ! Le temps passe et les choses changent...

- ça c'est sûr ! Je me rappelle encore du petit démon tout frais qui devint le nouveau joujou de Lilith dans une naïveté navrante...

- Et moi je me souviens du grand Asmodée victorieux qui avait l'enfer à ses pieds...

- Et oui et bien comme tu l'as dit, les choses changent. Je suppose que tu es là pour ceci ? Demanda Asmodée en secouant légèrement la Parole de Dieu dans sa main.

- Pas du tout, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici. C'est pour elle que je suis là.

Amy qui ne suivait la conversation que d'une oreille perdue dans ses propres pensées se rendit alors compte que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait, du moins le croyait-elle.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Qui d'autre ? Quand j'ai appris que tu étais partie seule voir Asmodée j'ai paniqué...

- Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal voyons, réagit le démon, faussement vexé.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas non plus essayé de la retourner contre moi...

- Ah pour ça, je plaide coupable. Mais je ne veux pas la retourner contre toi, je veux seulement qu'elle connaisse la vérité...

- Foutaises ! Amy, je suis navré. Je ne voulais pas te mentir à propos de Sara et du Purgatoire, c'était simplement pour te protéger...

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as capturé Kevin Tran ? Interrogea la chasseuse en croisant les bras.

- Quoi ? Non ! Kevin est toujours chez ses parents, là où tu l'as laissé...

Bizarrement, Amy le croyait. En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle vit à quel point cette situation le bouleversait et elle en fut elle-même troublée. Elle n'avait jamais vu un démon comme ça, jamais. Et venant de quelqu'un comme Crowley, c'était encore plus surréaliste.

- Je t'en prie Amy...Viens avec moi. Je te dirais tout, absolument tout. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

.../...

Alaric tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts le capot de la voiture où il attendait le retour d'Amy. Damon, appuyé contre cette même voiture, s'amusait beaucoup de sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu poses la question ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est des personnages secondaires dans cette histoire...

- Crois-moi, on a pas besoin de s'en mêler. On a assez de problèmes avec Klaus et cette histoire nous dépasse de loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? Demanda Ric qui sentait vraiment que la situation lui échappait.

- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas notre bataille. Laisse faire les professionnels.

Le professeur d'Histoire grogna et détourna le regard. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir été embarqué là-dedans s'en servir à quoi que ce soit. Et puis il aimait bien Amy, elle avait quelque chose de différent des autres femmes qu'il avait pu rencontré dans toute sa vie. Et en plus, elle en connaissait encore plus que lui sur cet univers tout autour d'eux, il n'aurait pas à lui mentir. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant la jeune femme en question s'approchait, la tête baissée, vers eux. Alaric et Damon se redressèrent et quand la chasseuse s'arrêta devant eux, elle soupira :

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez été mêlé à ça. Ça n'arrivera plus.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Les démons ne viendront plus vous embêter. Ni moi.

- Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna Ric, sincèrement peiné.

- J'étais juste de passage, sourit Amy.

- J'aimerai juste comprendre...

- Quoi ?

- L'histoire par rapport à ton nom.

- Oh...Mon nom de jeune fille est bien Amy Woods mais je suis...mariée. Mon mari s'appelle Winchester, c'est un nom très connu dans notre monde et je...je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention.

- Tu es...mariée ?! Répéta Alaric après une minute de silence.

- Oui, désolée. Dans une autre vie peut-être.

- Oui, dans une autre vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**UN AN PLUS TARD**

Spooky Mountains – Colorado

Sara attendait sagement, debout, les bras croisés au milieu de cette forêt dense. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes à présent. La jeune fille était confiante. Elle avait eu une année entière pour se préparer et pour être sûr de réussir. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition qu'elle l'avait fait. Soudain, une lumière blanche, aveuglante, éclaira la forêt. La messie ne plissa même pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert pour s'assurer que tout avait fonctionné correctement. Un homme sortit de la lumière. Il était sale, couvert de boue, de sang et de sueur, une arme étrange en avant de son bras. Mais Sara ne pouvait pas se tromper : c'était bien lui et elle s'accorda un soupir de soulagement, soupir qui trahit sa présence. L'homme se tourna vers elle, le regard froid, méfiant. Elle ne bougea pas et sourit simplement avant de s'adresser à lui :

- Tu es libre à présent. Tu es de retour chez toi. Tout va bien Papa.

Dean Winchester fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers la jeune fille, toujours aussi soupçonneux et il se mit à l'observer. Surtout son visage. Elle avait la grâce de sa mère.

- Sara ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu as raté beaucoup de choses Papa Dean, répondit-elle affectueusement.

Il baissa son arme et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. C'était un geste qu'elle avait peu fait depuis un an et cela lui fit un bien fou. Après un instant de stupeur et d'hésitation, Dean referma ses bras autour de sa fille d'adoption.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...ajouta-t-elle.

Dean ne trouvait pas les mots alors plutôt que de dire des bêtises, pour une fois il préféra se taire. Elle relâcha finalement son étreinte et observa son père de substitution grimaçait en se tenant le bras.

- Tu es blessé ? Demanda Sara, inquiète.

- Pas exactement, répondit-il en soulevant la manche de sa chemise.

- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu...gronda la jeune fille en découvrant la drôle de forme de son bras.

- Arrête, on dirait ta mère...Il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui devais bien ça.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu en es responsable.

- On dirait vraiment ta mère, ricana Dean.

Sara détourna le regard, gênée. Ce n'était pas à elle de révéler à Dean ce qu'il avait manqué durant un an. Elle se doutait qu'il avait des tas de questions mais elle avait elle-même pas mal de choses sur le feu.

- Je suis désolée Papa, je vais devoir te laisser. Tu seras capable de retrouver ton chemin maintenant ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai survécu au Purgatoire pendant...combien de temps ?

- Un an.

- Un an, répéta Dean sans vraiment réaliser.

- Nous sommes dans les Spooky Mountains, au Colorado. La route la plus proche se trouve à 4 kilomètres d'ici dans cette direction, montra Sara du doigt.

- Parfait.

- Attends, j'ai encore une question.

- Oui ?

- Où est mon père ?

.../...

**Une semaine plus tard**

Sam et Dean Winchester s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures auparavant dans une maison que Dean ne croyait jamais plus revoir. La maison de Bobby n'avait pas tellement changé d'extérieur mais l'atmosphère intérieure était très différente. La maison semblait avoir repris vie. Quand Dean était arrivait, il avait cru s'être trompé d'endroit. Et il avait été encore plus surpris de découvrir Stacey et Sam, amoureux comme jamais, en train de jouer au couple parfait. Des retrouvailles émouvantes avaient eu lieu, vite effacées par la houleuse dispute qui avait suivi. L'aîné des Winchester avait appris que ni Sam ni Amy n'avaient vraiment tenté de le retrouver pendant un an. Et Sam n'avait même pas eu le courage de s'expliquer. Dean était sorti exaspéré sur le perron, laissant Sam et Stacey dans le salon.

- Il a changé...

- Il a passé un an à essayer de survivre au Purgatoire, à quoi tu t'attendais Sam ? Tu n'as pas été très diplomate...

- Je lui ai juste dit la vérité Stacey !

- Non c'est faux. Tu aurais pu lui dire que Sara nous avait demandé de rester en retrait...

- Si je lui avais dit ça, j'aurais dû lui expliquer pour sa femme et vu la réaction qu'il vient d'avoir...

- Tu dois lui dire ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais. Le pauvre, il mérite qu'on réponde à ses questions.

- Et bien vas-y ! Moi il ne m'écoutera pas de toute façon...

- Très bien, j'y vais.

Stacey tourna le dos au cadet des Winchester, le laissant soupirer longuement, et rejoint l'autre Winchester. Elle s'assit silencieusement à coté de lui sur les marches de ce perron qui avaient subi tant de discussions et attendit qu'il parle le premier. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, ne se retenant plus.

- Il ne m'a pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Ils ont essayé de me chercher...

- Bien sûr. Sam a...Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais Sara nous l'a ordonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle au juste ?

- Je ne crois pas être la personne la mieux placée pour te parler de ça. De plus, c'est une longue histoire.

- Et où est la personne la mieux placée ? J'imaginais la trouver avec vous...

- Avant que je te dise où elle est, j'aimerai te donner un conseil. Ne la juge pas trop vite.

- Stacey, je t'en prie, crache le morceau.

- Elle est chez Crowley, soupira finalement la médium. Depuis un an.

.../...

Amy dormait profondément sur le canapé du salon de la résidence du roi des enfers. Elle avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Quand il rentrait tard, Crowley se la jouait gentleman et la portait dans son lit d'un claquement de doigt magique. Mais quand il ne passait pas la nuit à la maison, elle faisait la sienne sur le canapé en cuir. Cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception et la chasseuse se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour au même endroit. Elle s'étira longuement dans un soupir de bien-être. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait réappris à dormir. Elle dormait si bien à présent qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas comment c'était, avant, de mal dormir. Elle se leva, bailla et entreprit de rejoindre la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail se trouvait une boîte en carton rose qu'Amy s'empressa d'ouvrir et elle sourit en découvrant un assortiment de viennoiseries françaises. Crowley ne l'avait pas oublié et lui avait fait livré ce dont ils avaient parlé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle attrapa un croissant et mordit goulûment dedans avant de se stopper net en entendant du bruit dans l'entrée. Elle n'entendait jamais Hector ou Crowley. Amy lâcha son croissant et attrapa un couteau de cuisine avant de marcher lentement et le plus silencieusement possible vers l'entrée, qu'elle trouva vide. Elle resta le couteau en position défensive en s'interrogeant : son esprit lui avait-il joué un tour ? Son sixième sens lui indiquait que non et elle se retourna brusquement, son couteau en position offensive cette fois, prête à frapper mais suspendit aussitôt son geste. Son visage se transforma sous la surprise et elle lâcha aussi rapidement son arme de fortune avant de se jeter dans les bras de Dean. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir si c'était vraiment lui ce qui surprit le chasseur. Mais il était tellement heureux de la revoir et de son geste qu'il la serra juste très fort. Encore plus surprenant, Amy Winchester s'effondra aussitôt en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle voulait juste pleurer contre le torse de son mari. Dans son esprit, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Dean la laissa faire et lui dit en caressant ses beaux cheveux :

- Tout va bien...Je suis là maintenant.

.../...

Après leurs étranges retrouvailles, Amy était un peu gênée d'avoir Dean en face d'elle dans le salon de Crowley. Le jeune homme était assis sur le canapé, un verre de whisky devant lui. Amy s'en servit un également et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer alors elle plongea dans son verre pour se donner du courage. Elle se disait que Dean allait commencer, et il frappa fort :

- Amy...Tu as passé l'année ici ?!

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme, honteuse.

- Mais...pourquoi ?!

_Un an plus tôt_

Crowley et Amy étaient tout juste de retour de leur virée à Mystic Falls. La jeune femme ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Même si elle semblait aller mieux que quand elle avait pris la fuite, elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui ne savait plus du tout qui elle était. Cette attitude inquiétait le démon. Et le silence de la jeune femme ne le rassurait pas.

- Merci Amy...

- De quoi au juste ? Malgré tout, tu es certainement la seule personne - si on veut - qui doit m'aimer encore après tout ce que j'ai fait...dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé qu'elle allait apprendre à bien connaître.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi...Personne ne t'en veut tu sais. On a eu une petite discussion et tous étaient inquiets pour toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Bon sauf Jacob. Il était persuadé que tu pouvais te débrouiller toute seule.

- C'était le cas je te signale. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes jouer les chevaliers.

- Amy, toi et les autres vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi est capable Asmodée...

- Il m'a l'air de quelqu'un avec qui on peut discuter.

- Tu as tendance à faire confiance trop vite, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui mais parfois c'est nécessaire, s'écria Amy. De plus, tu as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions.

- Je le ferais, je te l'ai promis. Mais avant, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir...

Crowley fit un signe de tête désignant quelqu'un dans le dos de la chasseuse. Cette dernière se leva et se retourna lentement. Sa magnifique fille lui faisait face et Amy sentit la honte surgir en elle. Elle fit quelques pas vers Sara, hésitante, mais celle-ci ouvrit grand les bras et Amy s'y précipita.

- Sara, chérie, je suis désolée...

- Tout va bien Maman, je savais que tu reviendrais.

- Ecoute, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, accomplir ton devoir de messie et devenir l'apprenti de Dieu, je te soutiendrais, affirma Amy en relâchant son étreinte.

- Maman, tu en as assez fait...Tu mérites de te reposer, de prendre soin de toi. Tout comme Oncle Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

- J'ai fait promettre à Sam et à Stacey d'arrêter de chasser et de vivre leur vie, pendant au moins un an.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde plus à présent.

- Sara Winchester, n'oublie pas que je suis ta mère. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis également le leader des super anges.

- Ça je ne crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- As-tu utilisé tes pouvoirs depuis ton départ ?

Amy observa d'abord sa fille sans comprendre. Et puis elle sentit l'angoisse s'emparait d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers le verre vide posé sur la table basse du salon. Rien ne se produisit. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, allant chercher la colère, la honte et le désespoir au fond d'elle. Elle voulait le briser, comme sa vie avait été brisé quand Dean avait disparu. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Interrogea Amy en se retournant vivement vers sa fille.

- J'ai fait ce que tu voulais depuis longtemps. Je t'ai débarrassé de tes pouvoirs.

- Non ! Comment as-tu osé ?!

- Maman, tout ça est hors de ton contrôle maintenant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie mais surtout, ne tente pas de retourner au Paradis. Tu peux toujours contacter Balthazar, ou même Jacob si tu le souhaites mais ne te mêle plus de ces affaires.

- Sara ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

- Maman...Tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout.

La messie disparut dans un bruit de vent dans les feuilles laissant Amy estomaquée par cette conversation et surtout par les dernières paroles de sa fille qu'elle prenait comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

_Present day_

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ai dit ça...affirma Dean, effaré.

- Je sais, soupira Amy. Je ne voulais pas tenir la chandelle entre Stacey et Sam et je savais que Crowley me traiterait bien alors je suis restée. J'ai essayé au début de trouver quelque chose pour retrouver mes pouvoirs. Pour moi c'était le seul moyen de parvenir à te sauver, à retrouver les super anges et surtout à empêcher Sara de tourner mal mais je n'ai pas réussi. Toutes mes tentatives ont échoué et au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par renoncer. J'imaginais que tu étais mort même si au fond de moi je connaissais la vérité. Tu étais au Purgatoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Parle-moi de cette histoire de messie.

- Je vais tout te raconter Dean mais avant, j'ai une autre question.

- Je t'écoute.

Amy hésita, les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Dean se doutait de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Il y avait deux possibilités : comment était-il sorti du Purgatoire ou...

- Où est Cass ?

- Je suis désolée Amy, finit par répondre le chasseur. On l'a de nouveau perdu.

Amy baissa la tête. Elle se doutait de la réponse mais elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Elle décida de se reprendre alors, pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait réussi à surmonter ça, à taire ses émotions les plus blessantes, pendant un an. Et elle se mit à tout lui raconter, tout ce que Sam, Kyle et elle avaient découvert au sujet d'Annabella et de Sara. Elle lui raconta tout, même ce qu'elle avait fait de plus honteux, soit la torture de Joseph. Il l'écouta patiemment, sans l'interrompre, sans lui faire de reproche. Quand elle stoppa son récit, il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Dean digéra tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait encore rien raconté de l'année passée, il ne savait que ce qui avait juste succédé à sa disparition mais pour le moment, ça lui suffisait. Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à poser une question quand son téléphone sonna. Il sursauta, n'étant plus habitué et décrocha :

- Quoi ? Oui je sais que c'est toi Sam, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hum...Hein ? Ok, on passe te prendre et on y va.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Amy une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

- Fairfield, Iowa


	4. Chapter 4

Dean n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir depuis un certain temps. Et à sa grande surprise, Sam avait bien pris soin de son bébé. L'Impala était comme neuve et la conduire était toujours aussi jouissif. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas s'ôter certaines pensées de la tête, qu'il préféra les sortir à voix haute :

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as laissé tomber Sam...

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber ! Sara m'avait ordonné de ne plus m'en occuper...J'ai mis nos téléphones dans une boîte et le dossier était clos. Et puis il était sensé être en sécurité chez lui...

- Bah voyons ! C'était sûr que les démons mettraient la main sur lui...Meg, Crowley ou encore ce Asmodée...Les anges n'ont jamais été capable de protéger qui que ce soit.

- Crowley n'a rien à voir avec ça, affirma Amy à l'arrière de l'Impala.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Gronda Sam. Après tout, comment tu expliques que Kevin ne t'est pas appelé toi, hein ?

Amy grogna pour seule répondre et s'enfonça de nouveau dans son siège en croisant les bras.

- ça suffit tous les deux. On arrive, on va bientôt être fixé.

Dean gara la Chevrolet devant une vieille église abandonnée dans la banlieue de Fairfield dans l'Iowa. Les Winchester observèrent les lieux en sortant de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée sans perdre de temps. Sam frappa mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et entra suivi de son frère et de sa belle-soeur. Ils avancèrent lentement, traversèrent un piège à démons et furent stopper par un Kevin Tran armé.

- Ououoh ! Du calme Kevin, c'est nous.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Désolé.

- Je suis content de vous revoir tous. Où vous étiez passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais moi j'ai une excuse. Purgatoire.

- Le Purgatoire ? C'était comment ?

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Alors Kevin, raconte-nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Il y a quelques mois, des démons m'ont pris chez moi. Il voulait que je leur traduise une autre tablette.

- Tablette ? Tu veux dire, une autre parole de Dieu ? Demanda Amy.

- C'est ça. Celle-ci portait le nom de "Démons". Ça racontait genre...tout sur les démons. Je crois que ce qui intéressait mes ravisseurs c'était la partie pour ouvrir les portes de l'enfer.

Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement dans l'esprit d'Amy Winchester qui alla s'asseoir sur un des vieux bancs en bois de l'église sans interrompre le prophète.

- Mais grâce au chapitre pour les vaincre, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec la tablette.

- Où est-elle ?

- En sécurité.

- Kevin, où est-elle ? Demanda Sam plus fort.

- Tout doux, il t'a dit en sécurité, c'est le plus important, intervint Dean.

- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir sur cette tablette...J'y ai lu un truc énorme. Un truc qui pourrait changer nos vies à tout jamais.

- Explique.

- Anéantir les démons, genre pour toujours. Et les empêcher de revenir.

Amy se releva aussitôt et échangea un regard avec Sam et Dean.

- C'est impossible, réagit-elle.

- Si, ça l'est. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis sûr que les démons qui m'ont capturé vont finir par retrouver ma trace...

- Tu sais pour qui ils travaillaient ? Interrogea Dean.

- Je ne suis pas sûr...répondit Kevin en jetant un coup d'oeil à Amy.

- Ça serait génial Dean, tu te rends compte ?! Dit Sam.

- J'ai du mal à réaliser...

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, intervint Amy.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es la première à vouloir une vie normale depuis un certain temps maintenant !

- Mais éliminer les démons ! On a des amis parmi eux je vous signale...

- Si tu parles de Meg, je crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment la considérer comme une amie...répondit Dean.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle parle de Meg Dean, ajouta Sam. Mais de Crowley.

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par les portes de l'église qui s'ouvrirent en trombes laissant entrer deux démons. Sam sortit aussitôt le couteau de Ruby de son pantalon et Dean son arme du Purgatoire.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda sa femme.

- Le Purgatoire. Et toi, tu vas pouvoir te défendre ?

- Quoi ? Elle est la plus puissante d'entre nous...

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?! S'étonna Dean.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion...répondit Amy.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient, les interrompit un des démons.

- Oh trou duc, Kevin est un être humain pas une chose.

- Très drôle.

Les deux démons se jetèrent alors sur les chasseurs. Dean ne mit pas longtemps à achever le sien comme un boucher mais Sam fut projeté contre un mur de l'église. Son démon se jeta ensuite sur Amy qui tentait de protéger Kevin. Bien qu'elle savait se battre, elle avait perdu de sa force et fut vite mise à terre. C'est alors que Kevin mit dans sa main le couteau de Ruby que Sam avait laissé tombé et elle poignarda en plein coeur le démon qui était sur elle. Dean l'aida alors à se relever pendant que Sam reprenait doucement ses esprits. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Bonjour les garçons...

- Dean, Sam et Kevin se tournèrent vers Crowley et sur une jeune asiatique qui avait les yeux noirs.

- C'est Channing, ma petite amie...murmura Kevin.

Le roi des enfers était ravi de la brochette qu'il avait devant lui. Il n'aurait pas cru revoir Dean aussi rapidement mais tant pis, il ferait avec. Surtout, il n'avait pas vu Amy et son sourire de vainqueur s'effaça immédiatement quand la jeune femme sortit de derrière son mari.

- Amy...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Crowley. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Ça a tout à voir avec moi ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire un truc pareil ? Comment peux-tu...Je pensais que tu avais changé.

- Je suis un démon Amy ! cria Crowley. Le roi des enfers ! Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi, que je devienne un gentil toutou à sa mémère ? Et bien désolé de te décevoir mais non !

- ça suffit tous les deux, vous réglerez votre querelle plus tard, intervint froidement Dean. Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens Crowley. Kevin et la tablette sont sous bonne garde maintenant.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Kevin, écoute-moi. Si tu viens avec moi et si tu me rends cette tablette, je laisse partir Channing.

- Ne l'écoute pas Kevin, elle est sûrement déjà morte.

- Ne sois pas offensant Sam.

- Très bien, suivez-moi, soupira Kevin.

Amy n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs de super anges pour comprendre que c'était un piège. Kevin emmena les démons dans une petite pièce et les aspergea d'eau bénite grâce à un ingénieux système qu'il avait mis en place des jours plus tôt.

- Courez !

Les Winchester et le prophète regagnèrent l'Impala en courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et ne tardèrent pas à partir. Ils eurent malheureusement le temps de voir Crowley tuait Channing d'un mouvement de la main, laissant Kevin mais aussi Amy complètement chamboulés. Le démon aussi l'était, même si ils étaient trop loin ensuite pour le voir. Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Amy, rien à voir. Ou peut-être tout.

.../...

Amy avait presque l'impression d'être une inconnue dans la maison qu'elle avait pourtant considéré comme la sienne durant des années. Personne n'avait rien fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise pourtant. Quand elle avait franchi le seuil de la maison de Bobby, Stacey l'avait prise spontanément dans les bras et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle lui avait manqué. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça mais elles se respectaient. Et puis la médium avait fougueusement embrassé Sam. La chasseuse en avait été surprise. Elle avait décidément raté pas mal de choses dans sa bulle. Bulle qui avait explosé, encore une fois. Après ça, Stacey les avait invité à passer à table : elle avait préparé un festin pour le retour de tous les Winchester. Kevin avait décliné l'invitation. Et ce sentiment de n'être pas la bienvenue tenait toujours Amy. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Stacey finisse par briser le silence qui lui devenait pesant :

- Alors Amy...Comment va Sara ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque un an.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la médium.

- Moi je l'ai vu, affirma Dean.

- Quoi ? Quand ça ? S'empressa de demander sa femme.

- Juste après être sorti du Purgatoire.

- Est-ce qu'elle...elle va bien ?

- Elle avait l'air en forme. Occupée.

- Et ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus Amy !

- Ne m'agresse pas s'il te plait !

- Je ne t'agresse pas, soupira Dean.

Stacey et Sam échangèrent un regard. La médium se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Avant que le silence ne reprenne complètement ses droits, Sam posa à son tour une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

- Au fait, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va enfin me dire de quoi vous parliez à l'église ?

- Tu veux lui dire Amy ?

La jeune femme n'apprécia pas du tout le ton de son mari et laissa tomber bruyamment sa fourchette sur la table avant de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire Dean puisque apparemment tu adores quand je souffre ! Je vais voir comment va Kevin.

Amy tourna les talons, laissant les frères abasourdis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Répéta Dean.

Son frère haussa simplement les épaules et Stacey soupira.

- Les mecs...Vous comprenez vraiment rien aux femmes...

- Excuse-moi ? Stacey, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Sourit Dean.

- Le nombre de pétasses que tu as mis dans ton lit ne veut absolument rien dire.

- Stacey !

- Excuse-moi Sam mais j'essaye d'être honnête avec ton frère.

- Laisse-la continuer Sam, ça m'intéresse, ajouta l'aîné des Winchester.

- Amy est blessée, tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais elle et Crowley avaient une relation particulière, quelque chose de vrai et de sincère. Elle est blessée dans son amour propre mais malgré tout, elle a encore de l'affection pour lui. Et vous, vous voulez faire quoi ? Vous débarrassez des démons sans réfléchir...

- Attends Stacey...Quoi ? Intervint Sam. Evidemment qu'on veut anéantir les démons, on l'a toujours voulu, toi aussi c'est ce que tu veux !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire seulement essayer de la comprendre...Elle est secouée. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu une année difficile Dean, souviens-t-en.

- Chérie, comment...comment tu sais tout ça ? Questionna Sam.

- Amy et moi on s'est téléphoné de temps en temps, dans ton dos bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

Sam sourit et embrassa doucement sa petite amie. Dean leva les yeux au ciel comme si il se moquait mais en fait, il était nostalgique de cette période là avec sa femme. C'était elle qui lui avait fait tenir le coup. Il allait lui parler, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.

.../...

Amy toqua doucement à la porte entr'ouverte de la chambre où Stacey avait installé Kevin. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Il releva doucement la tête quand Amy frappa.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Vous êtes chez vous...

- Plus exactement, soupira Amy en entrant et en allant s'asseoir à coté du jeune prophète.

- J'étais...J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir cette tablette, de me dire qu'on pourrait un jour se débarasser de tous nos problèmes que...J'ai pas pensé...J'ai jamais cru que mes proches étaient en danger. J'imaginais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui les intéressait, vous voyez ?

- Je comprends...Tu sais Kevin, il n'y a bien que toi qui les intéresse, seulement quand tu entres dans ce monde, tes proches y entrent avec toi.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Je sais...Personne ne le veut vraiment.

Amy baissa la tête et fit tourner son alliance entre ses doigts. Kevin tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Et vous ça va ?

- Pas vraiment...Je suis désolée Kevin, pour Crowley. Si j'avais su, si je n'avais eu qu'un seul indice de ce qu'il mijotait...

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. J'ai du mal à comprendre mais...ça doit être dur pour vous.

- Ça ne devrait pas. Mon mari est de retour, je l'aime, ça ne devrait pas.

- J'ai bien entendu dans l'église ? Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir ?

- Non, grâce à ma petite fille. Enfin qui n'est plus si petite.

- Ça vous manque ?

- Ça peut surprendre mais oui. Je les avais accepté, je mettais habituer...Je me rends compte que ça m'avait changé mais...Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Je ne sais même plus qui je suis...

Kevin passa un bras attendri autour de la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du prophète.

- C'est à moi de te réconforter normalement...

- Vous en faîtes pas...Vous m'avez aidé, je vous dois bien ça...

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi en silence. Dans le couloir, Dean avait entendu toute la conversation. Il venait de réaliser qu'Amy souffrait vraiment. Pas seulement à cause de Crowley mais aussi à cause de Sara, à cause du nouveau couple Stacey/Sam et à cause de la disparition de ses pouvoirs...Le chasseur toqua à son tour à la porte. Amy se redressa aussitôt.

- Chérie, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, chuchota Amy. Ça va aller Kevin ?

- Ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La chasseuse sourit et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme avant de suivre Dean dans leur chambre. Ce dernier referma doucement la porte derrière lui et soupira, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Elle décida de prendre la parole la première :

- Dean...Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, c'était injustifié.

- T'en fais pas pour ça...Tu as eu une année difficile toi aussi, je peux comprendre.

- Rien de comparable à ce que tu as vécu, dit Amy en s'approchant de son mari.

- J'ai pas...Je veux pas en parler.

- Je n'allais rien te demander.

- Moi non plus je ne vais rien te demander.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me diras ce que tu veux me dire mais je ne te poserais pas de question concernant cette année écoulée, le passé c'est le passé.

- Oh Dean...Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis plus d'un an et leurs corps étaient en feu et n'attendaient qu'une chose, de se prouver tout leur amour. D'ailleurs, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour le faire. Une heure après, Dean ne dormait pas. Amy non plus.

- Alors...Annabella...Elle sait qui est le second messie ?

- Oui mais Sara n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Elle est convaincue que ça sera elle, l'apprenti de Dieu.

- C'est dingue quand on y pense...

- J'aurai aimé que Cass soit là. Il aurait pu me donner un coup de main avec sa fille. Et lui au moins pouvait accéder au Paradis.

- On va trouver une solution Amy...Je te le promets.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, interrompant leur conversation. Stacey ouvrit timidement la porte.

- Désolée de vous déranger...

- ça va Stacey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amy.

- Jacob veut te parler.

Dean et Amy échangèrent un regard. C'était la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient à voir en ce moment. Ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent ensemble. Dean prit la main de sa femme et tous les deux entrèrent dans le salon où les attendait Jacob.

- Bonsoir Amy. Dean, ravi de te revoir.

- Bizarrement, moi aussi Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Amy. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois...

- Je suis désolé, j'étais occupé. Mais ça y est, nous sommes prêts. Et nous avons besoin de toi.

- Prêts ? Prêts pour quoi ?

- Le procès d'Annabella.

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
